The Padded Panda
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea requested by SuperNova2015, inspired by "A baby panda" by Kurikia on Furaffinity.) Penny Ling gets the idea to dress up like a baby while her owner is away, and fortunately for her she has all the supplies needed to make herself feel like the baby panda she is.


(Story idea requested by SuperNova2015. Based on "A baby panda" by Kurikia.)

Penny Ling was feeling just a little bit bored. Her owner was away for the day, but Littlest Pet Shop was closed for renovations and so she wasn't able to attend the day camp and see all her friends like she normally would. That also meant no visiting Blythe, and the little panda always felt better whenever she saw Blythe.

There wasn't really anything to do around her owner's apartment, he always locked everything up whenever he went away and took the keys with him. That really bothered the panda, exploring was one of her favorite things to do in the whole wide world (second only to munching on bamboo sticks but those were always hard to come by).

With a yawn of boredom the panda stretched and hopped down from the couch. Her pet bed was just a short ways away and at this point it seemed like the only thing for her to do was curl up in it, take a nap, and wait for her owner to come home. Hopefully it wouldn't be one of those days where he stayed out until late.

But just as she got down from the couch, the panda's soft blueish-green eyes spotted something on the nearby table. It looked like a magazine, her owner must've been reading it and forgotten to put it away. Oh well, Penny was certain he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it for a little while. She'd make sure to return it when she was done reading it.

Grabbing the magazine with her paws the blue furred panda didn't look at the cover, she just snatched it up and made her way over to her pet bed to get comfortable. Only then did Penny allow herself to glance at the cover. Much to her surprise it appeared to depict a human child, a baby nonetheless. Flipping open the magazine, Penny saw that page after page was filled with various pictures of babies. All of them dressed out in the most adorable little outfits and looking so cute and innocent. The panda found herself getting just the tiniest bit jealous. " _Those babies look even cuter than me,_ " She thought to herself. And then all of a sudden, an idea seemed to come to her. " _I wonder what it would be like if_ _ **I**_ _were a baby again._ "

With that idea in mind the panda set the magazine aside. She seemed to remember there was this one time her owner's neighbor had brought over a baby, and she'd forced herself to smile as the little one pulled at her fur and chased after her. But she could've sworn that some of the supplies for that baby had been left with her owner, apparently the other human said something about them being too big for her child and needing to buy stuff in a smaller size. " _Maybe I could put on those things and dress up like a baby?_ " Penny thought.

Her curiosity clinging to the idea, the panda left the magazine on her pet bed and strolled across the floor. If memory served the baby supplies had actually been left in her room, likely because her owner felt that was the best place to store them until he could remember to donate them to charity. Pulling open the bottom most drawer of her little dresser, Penny Ling smiled at what greeted her eyes. A diaper, a onesie, a stuffed dinosaur, and even a purple colored pacifier attached to a string (which the panda find kind of odd, if it was supposed to come out of your mouth as well as be put in it then why would it need to be on a string?).

* * *

Having gathered all the supplies it was time for the panda to start putting them on and make herself look and feel like an actual baby. It was a good thing her owner wouldn't be home anytime soon, the last thing Penny wanted was for him to walk in and see her like this. She'd probably die of embarrassment.

First thing was first, the diaper. Penny took the soft, disposable undergarment into her paws and marveled at how it felt. It took a great deal of effort to actually put it on though, even though it was clearly intended for a much heavier baby than normal. Getting the legs through the leg holes was easy enough, but a problem soon presented itself to the panda. Namely, her tail. Diapers weren't meant for tails.

But that was an easy fix. Using her teeth, Penny was able to chew a small hole in the back of the diaper, just big enough for her tail to fit through. She spat out the fabric that did not taste good at all. With a great deal of effort she then pulled the padding up and managed to tape the tabs so it wouldn't slide off. She was surprised at how easily her rear end sank into the diaper, giving off a series of delightful crinkles when it did so.

The onesie was next and compared to the diaper it was pretty easy. Penny didn't even mind that when combined with the diaper it gave her rear end a noticeable bulge (at least Pepper wasn't here to make a joke about her butt looking big).

With a smile, the panda then grabbed the pacifier and popped it into her mouth. As she gave it a few curious suckles her smile grew wider, no wonder babies loved sucking on these things so much. Now there was only one more thing to do.

Carefully lowering herself down to the ground, the baby panda started to crawl across the floor just like an actual baby would do. As she crawled she continued to happly suckle on her pacifier, feeling so relaxed.

Just then, the panda happened to brush up against something. Curiously she spun around to see what it was. It was a mirror not much bigger than herself. A blush found its way on Penny's cheeks as she saw what she looked like. She was so adorable. That gave her an idea. " _I'll bet I'll look even cuter if I do some poses in front of it._ " She thought, and that's exactly what she did. She alternated between crawling, having her pacifier dangle on its string, and even clutching the stuffed dino in her paws like she'd just had a bad dream and wanted to ask her caretaker if she could sleep with them.

* * *

Penny continued to pose for quite some time, until a yawn escaped her lips, a rather cute one at that. She was starting to get just a little bit sleepy. Fortunately, she knew just what to do. It _was_ pretty close to her nap time anyway.

Crawling back across the floor, Penny returned to her pet bed still dressed up in the diaper and onesie, her pacifier still resting firmly in her mouth. She lay on her back, settling into her pet bed. Nothing left to do now but suckle on her pacifier. And that's just what she did.

With each suckle, the baby panda found herself growing sleepier and sleepier. At last, clutching the stuffed dinosaur firmly in her paws, she fell asleep with a smile on her face and her pacifier bobbing up and down in her mouth. If her owner saw her like this… well, hopefully he wouldn't disturb her. After all, baby pandas need their sleep or else they get cranky.


End file.
